hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary Eleanor Isabella
Rosemary Eleanor Isabella is a 2013 film. Background The film was announced on March 3rd 2013. The film is not a follow-up to Clown, as it has a different cast and characters. When announced the writers of Clown were confirmed as the writers for the film, with the same directors and producers also working on the film. Plot Rosemary Eleanor Isabella is a seventeen year old girl. Her life is generally normal aside from nightmares that she has been having for around ten years. She begins to see people coming out of lights during the night and believes that they are real people asking for her help. She wakes up one night and finds herself in an unknown land, and meets an evil version of herself, who introduces herself as Rosemary Eleanor Izziebella. When Rosemary accidently calls her Isabella, she is attacked by the evil version of herself, and ends up dead. She wakes up the next morning, injured, covered in blood, but in her bed and alive. She tries to convince her parents that she was killed but they don't believe her and think she's going mad. Rosemary soon meets a variety of evil demons, all disguised as young girls around her own age, who take her to one world at a time and attempt to kill her. She manages to defeat them but they don't seem to die, as she simply moves to a new world. She realises that she is able to control the world using her mind and tries to return home, but finds that she is now unable to. Later in the film she ends up meeting Nina, the main demon, in her bedroom. Rosemary runs down the stairs, glad to be home, but finds that there is no downstairs and her bedroom is floating in the air, with fire below it. She begins to fight Nina and seems to be winning the fight. In a twist in the storyline, Rosemary is knocked out and has a laptop falling on top of her. She finds small bombs and uses them to attack Nina. She eventually finds herself dead once again, but wakes up floating on a boat, with skeleton demons trying to kill her in the water. She is attacked by several demons, eventually then waking up at home once again. This time she finds that she has a younger sister, that she didn't have before. She is sure that she is a demon but realises that she's went six years into the future, so the sister has now been born. During the night, the sister tries to cuddle into her, and Rosemary wakes up and kills her. She realises her mistake and is shocked when she realises that her mum is in fact the demon in disguise. Her dad comes in and tries to help Rosemary, but is also a demon, which Rosemary realises when noticing the high heels the demon is wearing as him. She manages to kill both parents and soon ends up back in the fire room with Nina again. After defeating Nina, she finds a window in her floating room, and jumps out, leaving Nina to burn inside. She falls to the ground and finds herself back in her town, dead on the ground but able to see crowds confused and gathering around her. She next wakes up in her coffin and is about to be buried. She is terrified and eventually breaks out, but is shocked to see that she's not about to be buried and nobody is near. She rushes to the church and finds the coffin with her name being buried. Inside the coffin is Rosemary Eleanor Izziebella, who then lunges out and begins to eat the people there to mourn the loss of Rosemary Eleanor Isabella. As Rosemary tries to stop Izziebella, she is shot by one of the demons, and ends up dead once again. She wakes up in one of their worlds and realises that this time she must stay there rather than go home. Ten years later, she is going in circles battling all of the different demons and worlds, tired out and bored of the same life. Using her mind she returns home to visit her family, trying to break in while they sleep without them seeing her. She assumes that they'll beleive she has gone missing and will have moved on with their lives. As she looks in the kitchen window, she sees her mum, dad, and sister baking cakes inside. She smiles as she sees them, but stops smiling when Izziebella appears and is happily making cakes with the family, now living as Rosemary Eleanor Isabella. She wakes up and begins to scream, believing that it was all a dream. She sits up and tries to calm herself down, with her mum coming in to comfort her. Her mum cuddles her and tells her everything is fine, before killing her, beginning the same story once again. After the film has ended, there is a short scene with Izziebella saying, "I know it doesn't make sense - nobody even knows what this is all about", and continues to eat a cupcake happily. Cast Wendy Dew - as Rosemary Eleanor Isabella Olive Dew - Rosemary Eleanor Izziebella